


Saudade

by Jinjinxed, lum_right_here



Category: ASTRO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Everything's just soft, Jimin and Tae are agents of chaos, M/M, Random Snippets, Sexual Content, all of BTS has a relationship tag with JinJin, anxiety attack mention, briefly, but not Yoongi?, they are tiny soulmates, this is mostly fluff, why was this not a relationship tag yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinjinxed/pseuds/Jinjinxed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lum_right_here/pseuds/lum_right_here
Summary: Park Jinwoo runs into Min Yoongi at the backstage of an award show, proceeds to give him a life-changing blowjob and fall in soft soft love. That's the whole thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Saudade- a feeling of longing, melancholy, or nostalgia
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated! ;3
> 
> EDIT: tw- death // HELLO, it's with a very heavy heart I have to say this but unfortunately my co-creator jinjinxed has passed away. They've been a great friend to me and without them this work would never have seen the light of the day. Without them there isn't much point in it for me to continue if I'm honest. I'm really sorry to everyone who has enjoyed and hoped for update.

"Ah, I'm so sorry Sunbae, I wasn't looking, so sorry!" the deep voice filters into his brain slowly. He makes a noise thats an approximation of "namjoon-ah" because that's usually what he does when somebody with a deep voice has hurt him- makes sure that Namjoon (who is the deep voiced culprit of most of his bruises) doesn't freak out.

"Sunbae-nim? Are you ok? I didn't...I didn't hurt you did I?" the voice does not belong to the tall clumsy man he's been living with for 6 years now however. He snaps his eyes open and the boy standing in front of him bites his lip and looks genuinely concerned. Yoongi really should try to reply properly. He isn't really hurt, it was more startling than anything else. He's preoccupied trying to place the kid. His face seems vaguely familiar, the way most idol faces do to him, but even though he's not really bad at remembering people he cannot put a name to the face.

"I'm ok. You just scared me. I won't keep you, it seems you were in a rush." he finally speaks up, eyes sweeping all over the boy in appreciation one last time. He's got on a black well tailored suit and brightly coloured jordans, his hair is ashy grey, eyes blown big behind cute glasses. Yoongi licks his lips and watches a blush creep up under the thick layer of make up.

"I'm seriously so sorr..." the apology gets cut off as the kid (what is his name?) tries to bow again, gets hit by the swinging door to the bathroom. He yelps and jumps forward, once again stumbling into Yoongi, who catches him, finding surprisingly firm muscle under the clothes, as he helps him straighten up.

"Ok. I'm gonna...take you to wherever you need to be before you make another attempt on my life."

  
Wherever he needs to be- turns out to be a small dark closet, kneeling in front of Yoongi hands braced against his thighs. The kid-Jinwoo ("Sunbae-nim please I can just..." "Fuck, just call me hyung, what's your name?" "Park Jinwoo, hyung." "Good. Nice. Nice to meet you. Stop apologising and walk.")- made quick work of his pants, after just few hungry kisses.

He tries to run his hand through the idol's hair but it's all hard and sticky, feels like it might cut him, but there's a hand on his within a second and Jinwoo (Jinwoo. Wow. A cutie.) pulls him by the writs until his palm is resting against the back of his head, bobbing easily with the pressure.

"Just like that." Yoongi grunts upon a skillful flick of a tongue and Jinwoo hums in the back of his throat. Fuck this kid will kill him.

Yoongi isn't even completly back within his own body before the boy pops back up, stuffs a business card in the pocket of his undone slacks and dashes out of the closet, without a word.

***

  
(09:58)Park Jinwoo  
Hi hyung, I was wondering if you were free on Saturday in two weeks? I've been invited to a wedding and need a date.

(09:59)Park Jinwoo  
Just for the ceremony. We can go eat somewhere on our own afterwards?

  
Me (10:05)  
Ok baby.  
Me (10:05)  
Italian?

(10:06)Park Jinwoo  
Your treat, Oppa? o(^▽^)o

Me (10:08)  
Brat. See you Saturday.

(10:08)Park Jinwoo  
<3

Me (23:54)  
<3

***

"Hey Jimin-ah...what the fuck are you two doing?" Yoongi stops in the doorway, black shirt buttoned all wrong, hair a wet mess and stares. Jimin and Tae seem to be in the middle of doing yoga (?), but their version seems to involve whipped cream and chocolate drizzle sirup and he doesn't really want to know exactly why that is.

"Hyung! Join us!" Tae calls hopping up from down dog pose and grinning wide.

"No. I have a date in like half an hour. I just wanted...seriously can you stop while I talk to you?" he snaps when Jimin pulls one of his legs behind his head, sticking a spoonful of chocolate inside his mouth all the while, nodding attentively.

"A date? With who?"

"The blowjob guy. We've been dating for almost a year, who else would I have a date with?" he rolls his eyes and looks around the room. Maybe he can just find the hair wax himself, without having to interact with these two anymore.

"Hyung, don't you think...I mean you haven't really spoken since the blowjob?" Jimin looks like a nurse that has to tell somebody bad news and Yoongi just scoffs.

"Yeah. He's perfect. Now, can I borrow your hair wax or not? Chop, chop Jimin-ah I don't have all day." Jimin just points his toes towards the dresser and Yoongi snatches the little tin before anyone can traumatize him any further.

He skips dessert that night, just to be safe.

 

 

***

Yoongi admitedly doesn't sleep much. Or rather he doesn't sleep well- drifting off way too late each night, only to wake after few hours, not really rested, but somehow wide awake. It's a brutal life, it should have gotten better after he bought his own place and decided to spend their breaks (be they pitifully short and far apart) there, but it's not really the case.

So when he wakes in the middle of the night he doesn't do much besides sigh heavily and reach out blindly for the bedside lamp. His hand hits something soft and warm-a body, his groggy brain supplies- shaking and hiccuping quietly.

Jinwoo is curled up behind him, back pressed into Yoongi, only a thin blanket draped over himself, like he didn't want to bother Yoongi by getting under his duvet. Or waking him up.

"Jinwoo?" his voice sounds hoarse even as a whisper but he doesn't think the boy will particularly care (partially because he's not really in the state of mind to care and partially because Yoongi had heard him rap for 20 minutes about how good it sounds)

"Hyung....hyung I'm sorry, ah... I didn't mean to wake you. Sorry, I will.." Jinwoo starts scrambling up, the blanket caught around his ankles and Yoongi pushes at his shoulder gently.

"Aish, what are you talking about? How long have you been laying there like that?" he untangles the blanket and looks his boyfriend over, still in his fucking jeans, digging nails into his arms.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." his voice is barely a whisper. "Sorry...sorry...sorry..." it's just a mantra at this point, Yoongi is pretty sure he doesn't even know what he's saying sorry for.

"It's okay. I promise. Do you maybe wanna lay down properly?" he suggests and lays his hand on Jinwoo's forehead. He's burning up, and a sigh escapes his bitten up lips at the cool touch.

"Sorry hyung. Thank you." he whispers as he sits up properly, pulling his knees under his chin.

"Stop apologizing." Yoongi tries not to smile at the memory, of their first meeting the words bring, but fails miserably.

They sit in the dark, only the sound of Jinwoo's occasional sniffle's breaking the quiet night.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asks when his breathing evens out.

"Not much to talk about. Sorr..." Jinwoo stops himself from saying sorry again and just sighs. "Nothing happened really. I just freaked out and...Ah I missed you. Didn't mean to wake you hyung, I was just gonna...wind down and leave."

"Aish, that's so dumb. Jinwoo-yah I love you. You don't..." a squeak interrupts him. "What? What what?"

"You said you loved me."

"Have I not..." Yoongi trails off realizing he hasn't. He remembers Jinwoo whispering it against his chest, letting him taste the words in between kisses. "I love you. I love you. I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Precious fluffy boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 84 years since the first chapter and even since the first comment on the first chapter which i had internally considered as a sign i ought to publish the second one...you know...i just...no excuse really. 
> 
>  
> 
> this is very vaguely in chronological order but if i write something new for this it might jump back in time again... 
> 
> enjoy? 
> 
> kudos and comments still greatly appreciated!

  
The hotel room door opens with a beep and Yoongi gets ready to pull his tired self off the bed, before realizing he doesn't have to. He's not in a hotel room because of a tour or schedule or...anything really. He's here to relax with his _boyfriend_ in a tropical paradise. Technically.

The room has enough tropical touches to count and therefore he is perfectly content to spend the next 4 days in this exact position- sprawled on his stomach, phone plugged into the charger because he couldn't be bothered to pull out his laptop, blinds drawn closed and now...finally Jinwoo mimicking his starfish position on top of him like a warm human blanket.

The younger mumbles a hello into Yoongi's shoulder as he nuzzles his face into the soft black shirt, breathing deeply. He was gonna complain about the lack of welcoming committee, no hugs at the door...he was gonna be a brat but they hadn't had time to meet in about 4 months, with BTS on tour and in Malta and then Yoongi had that .... he stops himself and just sighs contently. Yoongi doesn't seem to mind being squished into the matress (it would really make more sense if they lay the other way around, Jinwoo being the heavier of the two even with the newly found muscle on Yoongi's body- the pictures did it no justice, he really should explore it more thoroughly later- but he doesn't say anything, barely wiggles to make the position more comfortable and goes back to his phone.

"We should really go...enjoy the outside." Jinwoo suggests after half an hour of just zoning out.

He gets a grunt in response.

"Hyung we're in Hawaii."

Another grunt and a wiggle.

"Hyung you did not pay for us to have a vacation just to lay in a hotel bed. We could've done that in Seoul."

"Aish, why must you ruin everything." Yoongi wiggles more persistently and turns around, so he's now laying face up, staring at his sunshiney boyfriend smiling.

"Oh" he leans down and kisses Yoongi's left cheek, "I'm" the right one, "so" tip of his nose, "so" left eye, "so" right, "sorry," finally he kisses his lips. Softly and quickly, pulling back before Yoongi can even react properly.

"You are not and yet somehow you're still forgiven."

"We stay in watching movies today and you come on a hike with me tomorrow." Jinwoo offers, leaning down into another kiss before Yoongi can groan in frustration.

"I'm divorcing you." Yoongi mumbles pushing at his shoulder until they roll over and he straddles his hips.

"Do they do divorces in Hawaii? Divorce on a beach? You'd still have to leave the room for that. You'd also have to leave the room to _marry me_ _first._ " Jinwoo flashes him his best camera- ready smile and doesn't react quite quickly enough before a pillow is making contact with it.

"I get you to Hawaii against all odds, pay for everything and all you care about is being outside!" Yoongi punctuates every word with another light hit of the pillow

"I mean..." Jinwoo pulls the pillow aside, the smile turning little more evil even as pink dusts his cheeks.

"Say it."

"I could always just get inside of you."

 

***

  
Yoongi feels a bit like his whole hands have turned into tentacles...or maybe crab pincers? Whatever they are, they sure as hell seem to be bad at typing on the phone. He sits with his knees tucked under his chin, phone held loosely as he types out a message, deletes it and types it again (with more and more typos as time goes on. Fuck crab pincers and their inability to efficiently hit touchscreens).

He's not used to having to start the conversations, even though they had a whole capital C _Conversation_ about him being allowed and welcome to.

 

 

 **Me (23:02)**  
Jinwoo-yah, you around?

 **(00:04)Park Jinwoo**  
Sorry! Dance practice ran long. Need anything, hyung?

Yoongi stares at the screen and bites his lips until he tastes blood. Is it still seen as desperate to text back immediately even after dating for so long? This is a horrible idea. He should just...his eyes land on the elegant black box set at his desk and he shakes is head.

 **Me (00:06)**  
Was wondering if you had time to go somewhere with me tomorrow?

 **(00:10)Park Jinwoo**  
Tomorrow tomorrow, or today tomorrow?

 **Me (00:10)**  
Today.

  
**(00:12)Park Jinwoo**  
We have a live scheduled at 6 but I'm pretty free before then.  
**(00:12)Park Jinwoo**  
Taking me somewhere special, hyung?

 **Me (00:20)**  
I'll pick you up at 10 AM.  
**Me (00:21)**  
Sleep well, baby.

**(00:25)Park Jinwoo**  


**(00:26)Park Jinwoo**

i had to go get MJ hyung to take this. you better appreciate it.

 **(00:35)Park Jinwoo**  
uh...wait was that rude? are you mad at me?

**(00:35)Park Jinwoo**

what i meant to say was: <3 ~

"Hey Hyung, do you think maybe you should like...answer that at some point?" Tae asks, having watched Yoongi slowly losing grip on his sanity, staring at his phone after having squeaked out something about  _precious fluffy boy_ and then literally not moving besides tapping at the screen so it stays bright. 

 **Me (00:40)**  
<3

~

Jimin should really get an acting award. Best supporting male lead at least. He's doing so _well_ , considering Yoongi is currently almost incoherent, laid out on their couch with a cold compress held against his head. Jinwoo is kneeling beside him, not even pretending not to be amused. In fact he looks kinda smug, looking down at the elder.

"So what's happened exactly?" Tae asks from his seat in front of the TV, game paused to watch the real life drama.

"He took me to a puppy cafe. Spilled his coffee within first 2 minutes, apologized profusely to the table, the staff, the dogs and _THEN_ me, even though I'm the only one who actually got any coffee on them. Then he kinda... asked me to marry him?" Jinwoo seems lost in thought, smug look transforming into something softer as Yoongi blindly reaches out for him- probably trying to stop the story.

"Did you say yes?" Tae asks hardly even breathing and Jinwoo just flashes him his hand with the ring sitting right where it belongs. "So why is he like this?"

"That's an excellent question. Hyung?"

Yoongi mutters something incomprehensible.

"That was definitely not Korean." Jimin notes and gets hit in the head with the cold compress.

"Brats. Everyone who isn't marrying me, get out of the room."

"But.."

"Please, hyungs?"Jinwoo smiles brightly and Jimin pouts for a good measure even as he drags Tae towards the kitchen.

"So...just to be clear...you can...never tell that story to anyone ever again." Yoongi clarifies as he sits up and presses the blessed source of cold onto his forehead again.

"It's okay. Pretty sure Jimin-hyung recorded the whole explanation on his phone." Jinwoo chuckles and Yoongi groans. They have this exact reaction to things so often it's like their own little theme song.

"You really wanna marry me?" Yoongi checks, reaching out to feel the cold band around Jinwoo's finger

"Yeah. Yeah I'd love to."

There's a loud thud from the direction of the kitchen and hurried shout-whisper:

"I LOVE IT, OSCARS HERE WE GO!"

***

 

"Suga-ssi!" he startles a little, having zoned out on whatever the interviewer had been chittering about good 5 minutes ago, maybe he needs to practice his convincing smile and nod technique more.

"Y-yeah, sorry, my head wasn't here, what's the question?"

"Don't you think it's time you found somebody to love like your group mates? How do you even write such convincing love songs when you've been single for so long?" her eyes sparkle like she's made a clever joke.

"I've been married for 3 years now." he deadpans, bringing up his left hand, flashing her the simple silver band, while his group-mates snicker.

"I'm sorry...are you...are you serious?" she is obviously caught off guard, nervously looking at their manager sitting just off camera. He shrugs. Trying to get Yoongi not to talk about his husband is about as effective as banning Seokjin from dying his hair whatever colour he choses. He's honestly shocked it has not been revealed ages ago.

"Why on earth would I lie? I love my husband." he takes a pointed sip of the shitty coffee they've been provided and looks straight into the camera. He feels his phone vibrate. Then again. And again. The show is broadcasted live.

The interview ends after three rounds of an embarrassing game that nobody will ever be able to recount, because nobody is really paying attention after Yoongi's confession anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will never be over how cute JJ looks when he sleeps
> 
> let's pretend the world is a nice place where idols are free to date and get married and have whatever sexualities they have and people aren't little shits about it. (i mean even better...let's create that world)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have you EVER watched Taehyung and Jinwoo around clothes hangers?

“Okay you two... watch me...very very carefully yeah?” Yoongi gestures with the coat hanger at the two men sitting on his bed. Two sets of deep brown eyes are focused on him with rapt attention.

 

“Now. If I want to put this shirt inside my closet I do what?” two hands shoot up, like he’s talking to little children in a school. He points the hanger at Taehyung.

 

“You put the shirt on the hanger. You put the hanger in the closet.” Tae parrots mimicking like he’s hanging up an invisible shirt in an invisible closet. He’d make a good mime.

 

“Great job Taehyungie!” Yoongi hangs up his own _actual_ shirt in his _actual_ closet. Jinwoo pouts at him for being ignored for too long.

 

“Yay!” Tae cheers and hugs Yoongi’s husband around the shoulders. They look cute like that, most attention still on Yoongi.

 

“Now, if you want to take the shirt out and put it on?” He continues with his little lesson. Maybe he ought to not get on twitter anymore. Seeing Taehyung put on a basketball jersey like a crazy person was the last straw.

 

“You take it out, and put it on.”

 

“Yeah. Can you show me how?” He hands his shirt to Jinwoo and folds his arms over his chest. The second to last straw was a compilation of his husband abusing the poor hangers, keeping them stuck in his shirts, along with himself.

 

“Hyung, I know how to put on a shirt!” He whines for the 100th timethat day. He proceeds toundo the first three buttons, slide the shirt over himself....and then he sticks the hanger down the back. “There? All done!” He glances at Tae, who looks ready to burst into uncontrolled giggles and then at Yoongi, who just pinches the bridge of his nose.

 

“Tae, you wanna try?” He offers, trying not to look at his husband. Good god, why is this brand of dumb so attractive? How come he has willingly stuck himself to it for life?

 

Taehyung stands up, in all his lanky grace, reaches into Yoongi’s closet. With both arms, sticking them inside one of his oversized shirts, bending forward and wriggling around until the shirt slips over his head and shoulders, then pulling to free it from the closet and then finally popping out the top.

 

Jinwoo sounds like he’s choking from laughter, collapsed sideways on the edge of the bed.

 

Yoongi takes a deep breath. In. Out. In. Out. He then gestures to both of them to hand over the shirts. He hangs both of them back up. Taehyung re-takes his seat on the bed.

 

Yoongi tries to channel all the years of living with Namjoon, all the patience their leader has displayed over the years. He lets it wash over him in soothing waves.

 

“Hanger.” He holds up the wood and metal contraption. Both the boys nod.

 

“Shirt.” He holds up the crumpled up fabric, that he’s hung up at least 10 times today.

 

They both nod again.

 

“Hanger goes in shirt goes in closet.”

 

Nod. Nod.

 

“When shirt not in closet...” deep breath, stern voice, “ _hanger does not go shirt_ ”

 

“I don’t think you’ve got that right hyung? See? The hanger is right here!” Jinwoo pokes the little piece of metal poking out behind his neck. He’s slipped the hanger in the back of his plain white shirt while Yoongi wasn’t paying attention.

 

“That’s not right Jinnie.” Yoongi shakes his head.

 

Taehyung briefly shudders, remembering the whole _Jin_ debacle from when they’ve started dating and Yoongi randomly switched between referring to Jinwoo as “ _the blowjob guy_ ” and “ _Jinnie_ ” which kept everyone extremely confused and mildly offended that Yoongi would cheat on The Blowjob guy because quite frankly he seemed lovely. “Duh...they stay in shirt to hold it up for you while you put it on!” He finally adds and moves to demonstrate his way of getting dressed again. Yoongi stands frozen in spot while Tae wriggles his way into a shirt.

 

“Maybe you two should...not use hangers? Just fold your shirts into neat little piles. Like Jungkookie does?” Yoongi suggests, pulling the most hopeful kittenish face he can manage.

 

“Do you know how easily Gucci creases hyung? No thanks.” Taehyung protests immediately. Of course JK can live without hangers when he exists almost exclusively in hoodies.

 

“I don’t think hangers will save your Gucci shirts from Jimin-hyung’s hugs?” Jinwoo snickers to cover up the small blush rising up in his cheeks. After all these years it’s still kinda hard to disconnect from the fact that these people are BTS. They’ve done all the things. _All the things._

 

“That’s inevitable. The price of being an idol. What matters is that they are crisp when I put them on.” Taehyung nods solemnly as he pulls off Yoongi’s black and white shirt.

 

“Might be specific to just bangtan, hyung.” Jinwoo informs him considering his own clothing usually survives proximity to his members. Save for an occasional cuddle pile or two. Okay his clothes are no better off, but he doesn’t care all that much.

 

“Besides, mostly when Jiminie creases up my shirts, it’s because he’s throwing them on the ground while undressing me.”Tae continues when his head pops back up, hair all messed up.

 

Yoongi moves faster than most people would believe, he pries the hanger out, tossing it to the bed and covering his husband’s ears like he’s an actual baby that should not be exposed to such filth.

 

“What?! You’re _married_? You’ve called him _Blowjob guy_ for literal months? You can’t expect me to believe you never take each other’s clothes off?” Taehyung is laughing, eying the way Yoongi has basically pulled Jinwoo into his lap, arms looped under his husband’s to keep him still, while he grows more blushing and wriggly by the second.

 

“Nope. We only ever do the missionary, with lights off under the blankets with minimal exposed skin.”

 

“No handcuffs or sexy underwear?” Tae asks disheartened “Collars? Dick stepping? Do you need help figuring it out you two? Because me and Jiminie have stumbled onto...” he is cut off by a choked up sound from the tangle of limbs formerly known as the Min-Park family. “See that’s exactly what I’m talking about? Look how much he seems to be enjoying that hyungie! Grab him a little harder! Choke him a bit!”

 

Taehyung can only see little bit of Jinwoo’s skin peaking from behind Yoongi’s large hand but the bit he can see is as red as a cooked lobster.

 

“Say, didn’t you say you need to GO right about five minutes ago?” Yoongi asks, standing both himself and Jinwoo up, he grabs Tae’s wrist and pulls him towards the door.

 

“I’ve literally cleared my whole schedule to hang out with you guys? What’s the rush all of a sudden?”

 

The last thing Taehyung hears before he’s pushed out of the door is a weak “Bye hyung.” Followed by a muffled thud, like _somebody_ falling to their knees on Yoongi’s plush carpet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is incredibly short but we had a Discussion™️ with @jinjinxed and came to the conclusion that Tae and JJ should be banned from hanger access forever 
> 
> ~also the reason why JJ is so bothered is that they in fact DO have some kinky sex and the way Yoongi kept manhandling him in his lap reminded him too much of it. Im just bad at writing even implied smut, much sorry.   
> That’s also what they go do when Tae is securely outside their door.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday JinJin! (Or maybe I should've posted this on Yoongi's birthday? It's their birthday month leave me alone) 
> 
> Let's be real they'd be the softest couple- small, taking aesthetic pictures of each other, making music and drinking iced coffee surrounded by dogs.
> 
> Special thanks a lot to Jinjinxed who let's me randomly shout at her about tiny soft boyfriends like...all the time. Also she helped develop this concept a lot. 
> 
> I have...more of this written so like if people like it I can show you more?


End file.
